


A Better Plan

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Changing Fate [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Fix-It, Good Bits Version, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Qui-Gon Lives, Team: kriffing up Sith Plans, jedi husbands, mix and match canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon had experience against the mysterious warrior's strength and speed. So why would he -- a master duelist himself, and the student of another --  allow the young Sith to bait him away from the strength of fighting alongside his Padawan, allow the Sith to choose their fight's position? </p><p>One moment in the fight changes the destiny of a Jedi, and takes the galaxy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Plan

Once again, as he blocked a swing from the Sith Lord's double-edged blade, as Obi-Wan struck at the Sith's back, Qui-Gon was reminded that he was getting old. He did not know this being's species for certain; the tattoos did not help in identification, but he knew, to the core of him, that this being was in the prime of its life, at the height of its skills. 

He was not. He was more experienced, more seasoned... but he was also nearly sixty. His only remaining edge was how well he knew the Force, how well it -- he leapt, avoiding a strike, locking eyes with Obi-Wan for a moment to check on his apprentice, his pride. Obi-Wan was doing fine, his jaw set in determination and his focus on the battle and the Force. Exactly as it should be. As Qui-Gon's was. 

For long minutes, the three of them fought, the Sith drawing them along -- it might look to an observer that he and Obi-Wan were driving the Sith, but Qui-Gon knew that was untrue -- out of the hangar and into the power station. This was bad territory for them, Qui-Gon realized even as he pressed the attack. Catwalks and bridges, excellent territory for this being that leapt as though gravity itself mattered not to him, but not for the two human Jedi. 

The Sith leapt again, going to a different catwalk, and without needing to consult he and Obi-Wan jumped as well, landing before and behind the horned being to keep him imprisoned between them. If they could do nothing else, they could keep this being out of the real struggle for the -- 

\-- Obi-Wan was falling, kicked down by the Sith, and for a moment all of his Jedi training was not enough to keep terror from Qui-Gon's throat even as he took advantage of the moment to force the Sith over the rail as well. 

The Sith avoided the bridge Obi-Wan had dropped to, falling to one several levels below, and Qui-Gon dropped after him. The Sith appeared stunned for a moment and Qui-Gon chased him, racing forward, meaning to use the moment's advantage while he had it. But then the Sith was up and racing away at his full speed, obviously meaning to lead them again, to separate them, and Qui-Gon remembered that you should never allow an opponent their choice of terrain. 

He glared down the catwalk, four steps farther than he had been, and used the Force to check on his padawan's state. Obi-Wan was fine, catching his balance and saber, about to drop down to join Qui-Gon. Less winded than Qui-Gon, his youth giving him strength. Obi-Wan was going to have to press the attack this time, Qui-Gon decided. Ahead of him, at the small doors -- just inside the first set of laser doors -- the Sith had turned, hissing in frustration //that he had not separated them?// and spinning that double-bladed lightsaber tauntingly. 

Obi-Wan had a moment of concern; his Master was always so decisive, firmly moving ever closer to his goals, and yet he'd paused? It made him reconsider the fight from a different perspective, and he realized what his Master must already know. The Sith was pushing them, making the fight favor him. It was time to change the field, and Obi-Wan considered the path. Such narrow corridors, energy shielding… if he rushed with added speed, such as he'd used on the Trade Federation ship, but stopped just out of reach of that dual lightsaber, it might provoke an attack that would leave an opening for his Master to exploit.

The thought was there, and action came quickly after, as the shimmering, humming energies gave him the opening he wanted.

Years of friendship and fighting shoulder to shoulder told Qui-Gon what his padawan had decided. He gave Obi-Wan a second, two, then moved just behind him and with the same speed, tight to the left side of the corridor as he raced up. The Sith had seen Obi-Wan moving and readied for the attack, that dangerous dual-bladed lightsaber braced -- and in the moment after Obi-Wan stopped short the Sith pounced, hissing again, swinging his weapon at Obi-Wan, over-extended -- 

. — and Qui-Gon dove alongside Obi-Wan's knees, rolling to his back and slashing at one of the Sith's armored legs. The Force kept him moving out of that weapon's range and then Qui-Gon flipped to his feet to come back in again. 

That prompted a hiss from the Sith warrior, as he felt the critical injury and now had to contend with both fighters from a disadvantage. He was bringing his weapon around to guard against where a chopping blow from Obi-Wan should be, but Obi-Wan had shifted from his more over-handed striking style to a jab, forcing the lightsaber toward their opponent's torso, on the opposite side of the injured leg. He was moving, aware of how tight a spin the Sith was able to use on the dual lightsaber, so that the back-cut could not catch him.

Qui-Gon flashed a smile of approval at Obi-Wan and struck out himself, aiming for the back of that same arm. One of them would get through, and every wound they could give the Sith would give them more of a chance to win this. 

Obi-Wan's blow was evaded by a sudden twist, but Qui-Gon hit, and the Sith bared his teeth before punching out toward Obi-Wan with the handle of his lightsaber. He needed out of the tight confines now, away. 

Obi-Wan could almost taste the change from aggressive combat to defensive retreat, but he wasn't going to let this Sith escape them. Again, he swung for a lower blow, but used it as a feint to clear the sabers away long enough to kick at the injured leg. The Sith howled and lashed out from his half-fallen position, one end of the lightsaber dragging through the floor, leaving it molten and smoking -- and that had slowed him, slowed the blade, and Qui-Gon slammed his blade down into the open space left. 

Obi-Wan immediately brought his lightsaber around on a backhanded swipe, this one higher, trying to keep the Sith off balance. However, the warrior hadn't gotten his lightsaber back to a good defensive position, already off-balance from the dual attacks. The only resistance on Obi-Wan's lightsaber was the energy of the blade itself meeting the flesh of the Sith's arm.

The blade sank in deep and the Sith howled, his hand spasming open, off the lightsaber, and Qui-Gon struck again, blade slicing in at the shoulder. That limb dropped to the decking and the Sith seemed to go berserk. Nothing should have been able to wield that weapon one-handed, but it took everything Qui-Gon had to keep the blades from his body, and Obi-Wan, across from him, was similarly hard-pressed. 

And then the buffering lasers dropped, the doors opening, and the Sith bolted away. "Don't let him -- " 

" -- separate us," Obi-Wan completed the thought as they gave chase. They made it through three sets, the Sith loose on the other side of all of them, and he was not fleeing. He was binding his wounds and hissing, pacing back and forth, glaring at them as though they were the most vile things he had ever seen. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured, breathing slowly and evenly, staying on his feet but wanting to take these moments to meditate and center himself, try to gather strength his body no longer had from the Force, "how are you?"

"Other than involved in a chasing a murderous alien I can't identify, on a planet that should not have so much significance as it does, in a war that makes no sense?" Obi-Wan asked, a shade of his irreverent smirk on his lips. "Fine, Master, just a wonderful day for a stroll through a strange power plant."

Qui-Gon laughed despite how tired he was, Obi-Wan's perpetual irreverence lifting his spirits, and he freed one hand from his lightsaber -- given their current safety -- to lay it on his padawan's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it, old friend."

Everything important said, he let his eyes close to meditate through this cycle of the doors. 

Obi-Wan drew comfort from the touch, but it also worried him, making the thin layer of shielding between them all but nonexistent. His Master was struggling to maintain the level they needed. It steeled Obi-Wan's resolve to take the fight's point. He analyzed the run ahead of them, judging how far the Sith might get before they caught up, or if he would run at all. 

No, the Sith would not, Obi-Wan analyzed. Their quarry had gotten to a more open spot, was binding off wounds and preparing to make a stand. If legends were correct, the Sith would not stop short of death, and Obi-Wan evaluated the battleground carefully. Changing his fighting from the overhand to lower strikes had worked once, but should not be relied on.

Could he manage a Force Push on the run? Could he actually keep his defense tight enough while rushing the Sith to manage a push that would further offset the balance of this enemy? He would try, so that Qui-Gon had a better opening for his strike. Obi-Wan spared a look to his Master, briefly, judging how well the meditation was helping.

The Force would be Qui-Gon's strength, and he gathered it up, feeding it into his body. Even meditating, he could feel his friend's determination build and build again, reading the plan from his mind in the last few moments before the laser doors cycled open. Listening to the Force, Qui-Gon knew just when he needed to be ready to move, coming back into the present. Together, they charged, Obi-Wan just enough in front. 

The Sith met them, still wielding the length of that double-ended blade far more easily than he should have. Obi-Wan drew on the Force within himself and around them all, then threw it out with all his will, concentrating on the foot of the injured leg. It didn't move much, but the unexpected attack and slight offset of balance made the Sith counter with a lunge at Obi-Wan, his growl of anger showing all of his frustration. 

Obi-Wan gave a reckless smile, knew it for one, as he took that attack on his saber, tangling the energy flows between their blades and keeping the dual weapon tied up.

His apprentice was more than ready to be a Knight, Qui-Gon thought as he attacked from the ravaged side, fully intending a decapitating stroke.

The Sith realized his danger too late. Even as he was trying to drag his saber off the energy cross-connection Obi-Wan had created, the senior Jedi was connecting. Obi-Wan fell back the instant the sabers were losing contact, and realized that life was fleeing their opponent in the moment the dual lightsaber hissed into silence.

"Master?" Obi-Wan gasped out, just to be certain Qui-Gon was alright.

"I'm fine, old friend," Qui-Gon answered, his eyes raking his apprentice over, seeing -- now that the battle was over -- the cuts in his robes, the bruise coming up from where he'd fallen but Obi-Wan was fine as well. Qui-Gon was tired, sweat matting the hair at the base of his neck and making his robes uncomfortable, but that was nothing new. The important thing was that they were both all right.

For a moment, two, he stood looking at the Sith's body, and then a noise from outside reminded him -- them both, he saw -- of their other responsibilities, and they turned to run. The Sith's body could be retrieved later. Right now, they had a duty to the living. 

"It never ends, Master, this running back and forth," Obi-Wan offered, wry amusement in his voice. "Are we placing wagers on how much protection or rescue the Queen needs currently?" It was easier to be witty, to try and distract from the gravity of their situation than to dwell on the fact that the Trade Federation massively outnumbered them all.

"Given the Queen in question," Qui-Gon replied, "I would not care to bet." 

It was a long way to the Throne Room, but as soon as they cleared the first few levels, they could hear blaster fire. They ran faster and then, suddenly, the noises all stopped. Silence, almost total, took the place of the blaster fire and the cacophonous clicking of droid feet. Obi-Wan shuddered, for just a moment, as he felt a pressure inside him ease.

"What happened?" he asked aloud, curious even as he placed the pressure having been the fear of the people all around him.

"The Queen's pilots," Qui-Gon answered, after a moment to stretch out his senses, to listen to the currents of the living Force. "They've actually done it. They took out the control ship." 

He hadn't truly believed that that was even possible. He knew the size of that ship, its power and the strength of its shields, too well. Yet, that was the only answer which made even vague sense of the situation and of the jubilation he could feel out on that distant battlefield. 

"Amazing," Obi-Wan said. "That must have been a very gifted set of pilots," he added, even as they hurried to find the Throne Room with the blast doors in place, a frozen squad of droid soldiers and droidekas in front of them. "Honestly, I am getting tired of these." Obi-Wan didn't even bother to distinguish between droids and the blast doors. He contemplated the controls on this side, to determine if he could override them.

"They must be," Qui-Gon agreed, coming to his side, wondering if he was going to have to cut through yet another set of blast doors. His lightsaber wasn't actually made for that -- not that one could tell that from the last few days -- and he would rather not. But if they could not find a way in, he would not have a choice. "And so am I. What do you think, can you open it?" 

"No," the young woman in the Queen's robes said, coming around a corner, guards and a pair of handmaidens with her, "he cannot. It is going to take a team of engineers before those doors will open again. But I can take you through another passage in, so that we may ascertain Naboo's future." 

//Not Padmé,// Obi-Wan said, finally learning the small differences that the handmaidens each showed. They were very adept at their shell game, but a Jedi could ascertain their unique differences.

He indicated the 'Queen', as it was important to maintain pretenses in case anyone could see them, should lead on. Hopefully, this was not about to be another fight.

She nodded and swept on, bringing her people with her around another set of corners and down a staircase. From there, it was a quick climb up a narrow spiral stair and out into the Throne Room from behind what had looked, the last time he had been in this room, like a solid stone wall. He had to admit that he was impressed -- not least of which because the 'Queen' had managed that stairwell in her state robes -- when they stepped out and found Padmé entirely in control. She was standing with a blaster in her belt as she spoke sharply to the viceroy of the Trade Council, documents in front of them. 

//That woman is going to be a force all her own to deal with,// was Obi-Wan's thought on the matter. Captain Panaka had taken in their arrival with a searching glance, but he seemed completely certain everything was under control now.

"It seems the Queen has won her war," Obi-Wan said as quietly as he could, when he followed his Master to take up an observer's role to the events.

"So it does," Qui-Gon agreed, just as quiet, and he moved towards the table. He _had_ originally come to Naboo as a -- 

\-- the Neimoidians saw him approaching and a wave of panicked terror burst from them, swamping him in the fear for a long moment. Why would they so badly fear a Jedi, neither he nor Obi-Wan would harm a defeated opponent, what...? 

Obi-Wan focused harder on them, trying to reach the rag-tag whispers of the Force showing possible paths. He was not as adept at sensing the future as many, but he could tell the Neimoidians truly feared Qui-Gon. Was it because of their attempt to kill the Jedi? Obi-Wan pressed along that thought path, and found it feasible, but not all of the story.

"Are you upset to see us return, Viceroy?" Obi-Wan asked casually, to maybe create an opening for Qui-Gon to find the clue they needed. Nothing of this entire orchestration of violence had seemed true to usual behaviors, after all.

Nute Gunray stammered, shaking his head, and Qui-Gon watched him, listening to the living Force, attempting to read truth in the chaotic denials, and the face of their enemy, red and black and gold-eyed, almost swam in front of his eyes, a name attached to it. 'Maul'. 

Fitting, for that dark creature... "Maul," he repeated, "was that the creature's name, Viceroy?" 

Rune Haako quickly held a hand up to forestall his leader's words. "We shall say nothing, Jedi. Our business here is solely with the Queen." Hiding behind the law was what they needed to do, hoping that Sidious would go lightly on them for their failure to turn this into the full cause that had been planned for. 

"You will also," Captain Panaka began, "remain under protective custody until such time as the Senate's committee arrives to investigate the situation. It might be wiser to assist the Jedi in their investigation, to find more clemency."

"Your business," Qui-Gon said, his voice deliberately low and mild, looking past Haako to Gunray, "was to be with my companion and myself, as ambassadors sent by the supreme chancellor to settle this dispute. You _did_ receive us as such, I will remind you, and we have not relinquished that role, despite your attempt -- several attempts, actually -- at our assassination. 

"Which the Senate will not be pleased to hear of, unless you can give me compelling reasons to argue on your behalf, viceroy." 

Gunray and Haako exchanged glances. They were trapped, yet… their ally would not wish certain things to become clear. Perhaps they should wait for him, and decide how best to proceed once they were back on Coruscant.

"We shall await true justice in the civilized courts," Nute Gunray informed him. "We shall not speak with relics of a failed cult of mystics," he added, just to try and force himself to calmer thoughts, and throw the Jedi off of his mental trail.

"As you wish, Viceroy," Qui-Gon replied, shaking his head slightly in unfeigned disappointment. Some slight bit of it was for the Viceroy and the others of the Trade Federation Council -- they would find a poor welcome on Coruscant after these actions, after this failure -- but more of it was for the lack of information, the lack of any clue about where this Sith had come from, or what his true purpose here had been. 

"I am sorry, Your Highness," he said, turning towards Padmé. "I seem to have made your task more difficult with my question."

"No, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, you have not," Padmé stated in her flat 'Queen' voice. "As the Viceroy has insisted that he never did anything illegal here, there is nothing for the Senate or the Courts to debate upon, is there? Which means he and his assistant can be guests of Naboo… indefinitely. After all, as he apparently has no ship here, his presence alone would imply some wrongdoing?"

//Sneaky,// Obi-Wan considered in his mind, but the young ruler was correct. To come under the Courts, the Trade Federation would have to admit their presence on the planet, in order for the Viceroy to be able to leave at all.

Qui-Gon dipped a moment's bow to the Queen, delighted with the step he hadn't expected and interested in the reaction from the Viceroy to that gambit. They were still so frightened, both of them, but the more he listened to the living Force, the more certain he was that the fear was not of him. 

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako exchanged a worried glance, then looked at the Queen. 

"Perhaps we have been hasty in the terms of the negotiations, Queen Amidala. Shall we begin anew?" Gunray asked politely, as the fear warred inside him with his survivor's instincts, looking to make something work out of this.

Obi-Wan sensed that there was a delaying tactic built into Gunray's words. The two were afraid of something, someone, and being trapped where they could be found was at least part of it. He listened as negotiations began anew, alert to all the ways the pair wished to be far from this planet before the investigative commission showed up.

What was his padawan sensing, Qui-Gon wondered, as he watched the Queen working, listening intently. Amidala -- Padmé -- meant to break the Trade Federation, he heard that in the stone of her voice, make them pay dearly for every one of her people and every Gungan who had died because of their attack, and he felt no wish to argue. 

He did want answers to what these knew about the Sith -- had he, 'Maul', been Master or Apprentice? -- and how the warrior had been part of this confrontation... but he could, if he needed, be patient. 

+++ 

The negotiations had come to a standstill, Padmé unwilling to give the Federation so much as an inch of leeway and their pride rearing up, and Qui-Gon had remembered that there was another person he was pledged to protect. Anakin. 

Where was he? 

With a bow to the Queen (and pointed ignoring of the Neimoidians), Qui-Gon left the Council chamber again, following the sense of exhilaration and joy back down towards the hangar he'd left Anakin tucked inside. Obi-Wan had wanted to follow, but one of them ought to remain with the Queen, and witness the negotiations, so he locked down on his wishes and remained where he was. 

The hangar was nowhere near as full, and several of the sleek fighters were marred by laser fire and crimped wings. A few astromechs were being bustled to one side for repair by their fellow droids while the pilots were in a tight clump around one unseen person in front of a relatively unscathed fighter. The cheering and good-hearted jubilation was centered there with a pulse of bashful pride in the center, as if the subject of accolades was unused to it.

It felt remarkably similar to the elation and shocked pride Qui-Gon had felt at the end of an eventful podrace. Qui-Gon pushed down his worry and picked up his pace, jogging towards the clutch of people. As he reached them, he began lightly pressing his fingers against shoulders, murmuring low 'Excuse me's' that had just a touch of the Force's ability to convince behind them. Within a few moments, he had made it to the center of the group and found Anakin with several pilots reaching to touch his shoulder or hair, the chatter of voices yet unabated. 

"Ani?" he asked, reaching out himself. 

Anakin grinned, the look of dazed confusion and elation mixed on his face to bring a wide-eyed wonder that the former slave had not truly felt in a very long time. "Master Qui-Gon! Artoo and I did it! The ship took off, and Artoo got controls back for me, and then we were inside the big base ship, and we just wanted to get out and be safe, but it blew up!" He then paused. "I did stay right where you told me to. It's not my fault the ship was on auto."

That got a little laughter from the pilots, as they had tamped down their voices to hear their hero tell what had happened.

"No," Qui-Gon had to agree, letting his startled laughter show in his voice and in his smile, as relief slid through him that Anakin hadn't deliberately gone out into what had to have been a horrific, pitched battle, "I suppose that the autopilot engaging is certainly not your fault.

"Would you tell me a little more about what happened?" he leaned down, meaning to settle on a knee to listen to Ani, and a half-dozen wounds protested strenuously. Anakin immediately frowned, as he noticed it despite Qui-Gon's ability to master his features. 

"I will, but maybe we should wait to tell it where Padmé and Obi-Wan can hear it too," Anakin said with that artful way of maneuvering things to save face for his superiors, a survival skill from Tattooine. "Artoo, are you okay?" he added, getting a trilling set of beeps; the droid was apparently as exuberant as Anakin was over the battle being so successful.

"Sir," Ric Olié said, authoritatively taking charge. "I'd be honored to see you to a guest suite, with little Ani here! He saved us all, up there!"

"I think we would all appreciate that, commander," Qui-Gon replied, smiling at the man that had been through so much with them. "Your Queen has all else _well_ in hand," he added, projecting his voice to the other pilots to reassure them. 

It set off a new round of cheers as adrenaline was still high and they were gripped with pride in all they had done against the Trade Federation. Anakin grinned at them, having felt a kinship with them in the moments they had unabashedly welcomed him. Even now, as Ric showed them away, the pilots gave him various encouraging calls and hand signs.

It had Anakin floating on air, almost, despite missing his mother, and wishing Padmé could still be his friend, but if she was really the Queen, she wouldn't have time for him.

Once they were several yards away from other ears -- barring Artoo's, who was following closely behind them -- Qui-Gon said softly, "The being that separated us, commander, is within the laser shields of that power station," as he pointed with his jaw. "Would you see to it that the body is gathered and put somewhere it can be analyzed later? And its weapon brought to me?" 

"Of course, Master Jinn," the commander said, nodding bluntly. "There certainly are a lot of threads still dangling, even if we have the planet back."

"It's such a pretty planet," Anakin said, in that way children had of being obvious and honest at once. "I just don't know why a droid based people like the Trade Federation would want it; I didn't see anything that looked like refineries or mines when we approached." Everything in his world had a value, a place, and a logic to how it sold or fit in. This didn't work for his limited but jaded exposure to galactic greed.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either, Anakin," Qui-Gon told him. It didn't, there was no reason to choose _this_ planet for their blockades, except possibly that the Queen was so young, and Naboo had few close allies. "They already had a profitable agreement to mine the plasmic core, they hardly needed to invade for that. Though the Nemoidians are not droids at all. There's something behind this, something larger."

Anakin stared at the Jedi Master for a long time, before breaking his eyes away. While his mother had often admitted to knowing as little about their life and world as he did, no one in a position of authority ever admitted it. That was almost like admitting being weak, and no one did that in Hutt territory.

Artoo gave several beeps, and Anakin smiled looking back at the astromech. "Sure, everyone needs a nice place to vacation," he assured the droid.

"Is that what he said?" Qui-Gon asked, aware that he had rattled his young charge badly, but it had seemed the right course. "My astromech is a little rusty." 

"Yeah. Artoo's real talkative, more than Threepio was, but that's just because Threepio was still mostly a baby. I do hope Mom finds someone to finish him, since he'll be so helpful to her," Anakin rambled on, starting to wilt from the intense battle and more than a little cold on this damp planet.

Artoo gave a low whistle beep that even to Qui Gon sounded like concern.

"It's okay, Artoo. She'll be fine. She's really good at what she does," Anakin reassured the astromech. 

Thankfully, before Anakin could be taxed farther, the commander was opening a door for them with a quickly input access code, and Qui-Gon could occupy himself -- them both -- with getting Anakin tucked away warm and also fed from the synthesizer in the suite. 

The astromech, who technically belonged to Naboo, remained with them even as the commander left them, and that seemed to suit Anakin fine, even as he intruded on Qui-Gon's efforts to take care of him.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, you are hurt and should be resting. I can get us food," he offered. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is safe, yes? I think he is," even as he took over at the synthesizer.

"Obi-Wan is all right," Qui-Gon agreed, his hand resting lightly on Anakin's shoulder as he looked down at the boy. "Slightly injured, but no worse than I am. And are you sure, Ani? You're right, I am injured, but not badly, and I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, now." 

Anakin screwed up his face in that thoughtful debating look he used, then set his features on 'stubborn'. "If I really am free, doesn't that mean I get to choose to help people because I want to, Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Ani, I suppose that it does. All right, as you wish it," Qui-Gon answered after several moments of his own startled consideration. "I will sit down and let you see to things." 

He would have sworn that the noise the droid made was best described as 'smug'. 

Anakin nodded at that, then settled into taking care of Qui-Gon and himself, adding this as one more thing he was allowed to do without being scolded. He also made himself promise to ask those questions, now that he knew the Master allowed it.

++++

Obi-Wan had finally been relieved of the need to bear witness when the Trade Federation Viceroy and his assistant stuck violently on a facet of the negotiation. The Queen had decreed the day at an end and had the pair taken for 'hospitality' in the prison cells under a full complement of guards. Obi-Wan had followed, as it had given him reason to explore the Palace, reaching out to determine if everything had settled into more rightful patterns.

They had not, truly, as the impact of the Sith's death hovered like a fog throughout the facility, making him cringe inwardly at the thought of anyone sensitive to the Force being exposed to it.

That had reminded him of the boy his Master had picked up, the boy that his Master wished for a new padawan. It still left Obi-Wan reeling, to think his Master saw him as ready to ascend into the Jedi ranks. There were doubts in his own mind, but he was wise enough to know that the person who did not have doubts was the person most likely to fail. He was glad, though, that he had made peace with Qui-Gon over the hasty declarations with the Council. He _knew_ how impulsive his Master could be once Qui-Gon's passions were brought to bear. In that, he was far more volatile than many Jedi. Even though Obi-Wan did not always agree with his Master's choices, he did respect how doggedly Qui-Gon held his opinions.

He made his way back to the quarters his Master had found, after a discreet inquiry with Captain Panaka, to see the boy Anakin was fast asleep under every spare blanket he could find, and Artoo was recharging near the boy's bed, tucked off away from the main room of the suite. Master Qui-Gon --

\-- had been asleep himself, but Obi-Wan's presence had been enough to wake him as his friend and student had entered the suite. He opened his eyes, listening to more than actually watching Obi-Wan moving through the suite, and coughed softly as he sat up on the long couch. 

"Master," Obi-Wan acknowledged softly, trying not to intrude too much on his Master's state of health. He had mostly ignored his wounds until the first break the Queen had called so that her handmaidens and guards could refresh themselves. What little attention he'd given them then had been mostly for cleaning. Had Qui-Gon seen to all of his own injuries already? Hopefully he had… ahh, yes, the aid kit was laid out on the table and looked to be missing components.

"They took that pair to the prison cells, which look more than adequate against both technological and physical attempts to free them, should they have any assistance left here," Obi-Wan reported, satisfied his Master had been sensible.

Qui-Gon nodded, studying his student's face as he murmured, "Good. I'm pleased to hear it. You won't believe what Ani did while we were busy, old friend." 

"Oh?" Obi-Wan really didn't want to find out the boy was already causing more trouble. Qui-Gon had enough on his shoulders without chasing after the child. Yet, he knew that his Master would not be the man he was if he did not reach out so strongly to others. He removed his outer clothing to bare the skin that needed aid, and sat near the med kit to begin that. "Do tell, Master."

Had Obi-Wan really not yet -- 

\-- of course he hadn't. Qui-Gon moved to him, letting out a quietly concerned hiss at one long slash that had gotten deeper than he'd known, cauterized into his student's side, and started helping with the aid. "The fighter I told him to stay in was apparently synched to another, and the auto-pilot took him up into the space battle the moment he engaged the defensive shields against some droidekas." 

"But he's safe," Obi-Wan said, having looked in on the child in the burrow of blankets. "How?" He'd heard about the podrace, but that was a far cry from a space battle against precision killing machines. It felt better to have Qui-Gon helping him with the aid kit than he honestly should admit to, but there was a calm assurance in the way his Master did this that never failed to soothe him.

"He is," Qui-Gon agreed, and began recounting the events as Anakin had described them to him, emphasized at times by Artoo's quick noises and emphatic flashing of lights during that telling. The autopilot journey to the battle, Artoo successfully hacking the ship to restore manual control, and the rapid sequence of events after was followed by landing in the warship itself as his craft overheated. Qui-Gon continued with Ani attempting to restore its systems, pinwheeling to deal with the droids around him, and then the whisper that had told a nine-year-old boy how to find and fire the torpedoes that had had destroyed the control ship entirely leading to the escape just ahead of the explosion. 

Obi-wan shook his head several times, then just looked at his Master. "There is the mystery of the Force and then there is reckless luck. I see much of that in the boy, Master Qui-Gon, more than anything else the Council may have intimated to you concerning him. Are you certain he is meant for training despite their wishes?" His tone was soft, truly inquisitive, as he did not wish to upset his Master so much as to understand fully, when the boy was far older than the usual age for truly beginning padawans.

Qui-Gon shifted his weight, looking steadily back at Obi-Wan's concerned, uncertain gaze. This was not the strife of earlier, the rift he had unwittingly caused and only so recently managed to repair, at least. This was his sometimes-cautious student's attunement to the unifying Force, perhaps, and his honesty. "It is not Ani's fault that he was born on the Outer Rim, my student. Would there be any doubt, if we had found him earlier, that he was meant to be a Jedi? 

"And as to reckless, my old friend; I think that is endemic to being human, as some of our own exploits have proven, have they not?" 

To that, Obi-Wan let his concern melt away into the completely innocent expression of the truly mischievous padawan he had been from time to time. "Why Master, I am shocked at the implication of that phrasing." He then smiled, and nodded. "You know I will always support your endeavors, at least to try and understand them, no matter where our path lies from here, Master?"

"I do know, my padawan," Qui-Gon answered, smiling back, relieved that they were upon such steady ground again. Obi-Wan was more than ready to leave being a padawan behind, to begin taking the individual missions of a Knight... and yet the thought of his student no longer being right at his side was almost an ache. It was the proper way of things, though. Obi-Wan no longer needed his teaching, he needed room to learn who he was on his own, and Ani _did_ need him "And I am more than glad of it." 

Obi-Wan ducked his head under that sincerity, knowing that life's changes had to happen. He was growing up, and the Order needed him to shoulder more responsibility. However --

"It is likely, until we discover the truth behind the Sith, that solitary missions may be severely curtailed," he opined with both logic and hope in his heart. "A child so gifted would need to have careful observation and handling, as well, to insure he was not left vulnerable to their agents, and you cannot always be there."

"That is another reason I believe he must be taught," Qui-Gon agreed, pleased with Obi-Wan's sudden understanding of something he had left unsaid -- it should not have to **be** said -- in his discussions so far, his hand resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder again, "and also a truth. 

"With any luck, we can convince the Council of that, as well." 

"I think they will listen." Obi-Wan felt more at peace with his immediate future. "If not this time, then, oh, by the fifteenth iteration?" he teased, knowing his Master was rightly understood to be one of the most stubborn members of the Order.

"Surely only the seventh," Qui-Gon answered, "give me some credit for persuasiveness, won't you, Obi-Wan?" 

That made his padawan laugh, even as it hurt along his side, and he was still smiling as he tended to the smaller burns. They had a plan. The Jedi Order would eventually capitulate, as even Obi-Wan could see the failures incipient in leaving that powerful boy free to be marked out by the unknown Sith still at large.

+++

Meditation after eating finally had let Obi-Wan find enough of his center to be able to sleep after the day's tumultuous events. However, it did not guard against the thoughts and mental replay of events.

His dream tangled around that fight with the Sith, seeing the gap between himself and his Master widen. He felt helpless, trying always to catch up, but Qui-Gon Jinn and the Sith kept pulling away, with the barriers separating Obi-Wan away from being able to help.

The battle was wearing the elder Jedi down, making his responses slow, as the infernal Sith kept up his vicious attacks. Obi-Wan tried to make it down the pathway with full speed when the doors cycled again only to fall short of the battle yet again. He watched as a feint led to a block and riposte. He could see that the feint had served to put Qui-Gon's lightsaber out of line for the next attack--

\--Obi-Wan jerked himself awake, bringing his knuckles to his mouth to bite off the choking scream that wanted to escape, the image of that dangerous double lightsaber penetrating Qui-Gon's torso the last thing hovering in his mind's eye. He could not shake that image either, not when he knew how hard fighting at that level had been for his Master. If Qui-Gon hadn't waited for Obi-Wan, he might very well have died, trying to meet the ferocity of the Sith.

In the adjoining chamber, Qui-Gon woke, the distress and fear and a scream echoing in the back of his mind, and he rolled to his feet instantly, following it. He hadn't been sure, those first moments, if it was Obi-Wan or Anakin's nightmare, but a few steps told him which, and that only hastened him more. He released the door, listening to it hiss out of the way and stepping through, sealing it behind him again. Obi-Wan generally slept in darkness, but Qui-Gon could remember the layout of the room and he crossed to his padawan's bed, murmuring his name to be certain he was awake now. 

Obi-Wan shuddered to hear the very voice he most needed to in that moment. He refused to give way to the shame that lurked, for both his fear and for how deep his attachment went. Instead, he focused fully on the voice, shifting on the bed and reaching a hand out to find his Master by touch.

"I'm sorry, Master, to wake you," he said in a low, hoarse voice. Qui-Gon was alive, not falling to his knees from a mortal wound.

"No, old friend," Qui-Gon murmured, settling onto the edge of the bed and taking his student's hand in his. "It's all right."

He hadn't seen Obi-Wan troubled by nightmares in years, despite all of their close escapes, but the Force throughout the city was troubled tonight, and it had been a long, strenuous, and violent few days. "It could as easily have been me waking you." 

The hand being held flexed tightly. "I would hope not, not for this reason," Obi-Wan said swiftly, not wishing his Master plagued by visions of losing him, or the child, or failing to protect the Queen after all of her bravery in facing this situation. "I saw… the fight end differently," he said, unprompted, so Qui-Gon could better understand what had pushed the nightmare so hard.

Qui-Gon made a quiet noise, thinking he understood, and used the hold he had on Obi-Wan's hand to pull his student in closer. "Oh? Do you wish to speak of it, or will you leave it to the night, my student? I am here, in either case." 

Obi-Wan let that pull bring him into the security he had known for most of his life, closing his eyes and letting the Force flow around them, through them, reminding him of the solid connection they shared.

"You did not stop, did not allow me to catch up. You followed, and even though I ran as hard as I could, the doors kept cutting me off." He drew in a deep breath, reminding himself that dreams held no power but the warning they were meant to be. "He managed to guide your lightsaber off target to defend against his true strike.

"I saw his attack, his lightsaber through you, a mortal blow, and I could do nothing." Obi-Wan's voice was not as controlled as he would have wished, but to voice a fear was to take some of its effect away. "I have faith, Master, that you would never have erred so," he added swiftly, trying to look up at the elder Jedi.

Qui-Gon let his arm wrap around his student, holding him, listening to the words, but then he made a quiet noise, shaking his head slightly. "I almost was so foolish," he answered, low. "I thought to catch him while he was still shaken from the fall -- but then I realized that permitting him to bait us into separating would be a fool's move indeed. You and I are always stronger together." 

"We truly are," Obi-Wan said, breathing having hitched to hear his Master say that he had almost rushed ahead. He burrowed into the strong hold, even if he was technically too old for such comforts. Here, knowing Qui-Gon was safe and whole, he could maybe repair the self-control that had been shredded by imagining the loss of the center of his universe.

"Yes," Qui-Gon murmured softly, holding his apprentice in closer for that shaken breath, for that Obi-Wan burrowed into his arms as though he were as young as Ani again. "Shh, shh; I'm here, old friend; it's all right, now." 

That the Force had shown his apprentice what had almost been, though... that was a warning he meant to take to heart. 

It took several minutes, but eventually Obi-Wan's calm was in place, though he didn't immediately move. "I can probably sleep now," he said softly. 

"Good," Qui-Gon murmured, though he made no move yet to rise and leave. Obi-Wan's solid presence against him was a comfort to him, after the last mad several days. "I'm glad. You should." 

That settled Obi-Wan far more, and he closed his eyes completely, remaining in that comforting hold until he drifted off.

Qui-Gon leaned back against the wall, Obi-Wan's breathing settling into sleep, and put himself into a mild meditative trance. It was almost as restful as sleep, but would not inflict any of his unconscious mind's troubles on his padawan, unlike sleep might. 

++++

Instead of the commission to investigate the Trade Federation, the newly elected Chancellor and the High Council, plus one or two noted lackey Senators arrived on Naboo. The Council coming to investigate the Sith was not surprising to Obi-Wan, but even as little as he knew about politics, he suspected Palpatine was trying to quickly capitalize on his connection to Naboo and its surprising heroine to build even more momentum for himself.

At least he didn't need to deal with the political situation. Qui-Gon Jinn and he were to address the Council and begin their investigation of the body. One of Naboo's trader pilots had mentioned the Sith looked a bit like an Iridonian, but he'd never seen one so tattooed in his travels through the Outer Rim and other territories. Possibly Master Eeth Koth could answer more, but Obi-Wan had not seen or sensed the Iridonian among those who had come.

Beside him, Qui-Gon waited calmly. They were to meet in one of the palace chambers the Queen had graciously offered the High Council, and he knew that they had sent for the Sith's body as well. The commander came with the body personally, the forensic litter floating along beside him easily, and Qui-Gon smiled a greeting before moving to take the controls from him. "Thank you." 

"You asked that it be kept quiet," Ric Olié replied, "the easiest way to do that is to ensure that few people know." 

Obi-Wan kept his centered peace by will alone. This being had almost caused the death of his Master, if the dream was less fear and more a possibility, like one of Master Windu's shatterpoints. How had the Sith survived for so long, without a breath of a rumor of their existence? After all the history each Jedi learned, it seemed impossible, for the Sith were prone to grandstanding at some point, removing the cloak of shadows they built themselves under.

Perhaps this was not a continuation of the order that had been crushed with Darth Bane's death, Obi-Wan reasoned. It was possible some artifact of Moriband or another Sith repository had fallen into the hands of a Force Sensitive, seeking to grow in power outside the strictures of the Jedi Order.

"Seeking comfort, not truth, are you, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said as he made his way in, ahead of Ki-Adi-Mundi and the rest of the Council.

So. Their honored elder still had a thorn in his foot, Qui-Gon realized at that airing of a too-sharp truth, and he took another slow breath before they had all entered the chamber. With the door sealed by Mace, Qui-Gon centered the litter in the room and turned the shield from opaque to transparent. 

"This humanoid is the source of your suspicions of Sith activity?" Plo Koon asked, though he was at least polite about it, radiating none of Ki-Adi-Mundi's skepticism.

Obi-Wan had been given a chance to investigate the deadly weapon used against them, and now picked up the handle. Carefully, he dismantled the casing and let the core crystals for each side of the blade be exposed.

Without the handle's shielding, not a single one of the Masters could avoid the assault of the kyber crystals, warped into focal points for the dark side of the Force.

"Less suspicion, now, Master Plo Koon, and more fact," Obi-Wan said with a respectful tone, no matter how blunt his presentation of the evidence had been.

Qui-Gon glanced at his student for a moment -- that had been as blunt as he would be, as direct, but he approved -- and nodded once. "Obi-Wan is correct. Also, this being, whose name seems to have been 'Darth Maul', was _very_ strong in the Force, Council members. It was all Obi-Wan and I could do to win against that strength, and the city still ripples with the disturbance of his death. Can you not sense it, Ki-Adi-Mundi?" 

The Cerean Master frowned, but he closed his eyes. Shaak Ti followed his example, centering and then actively seeking the flavor of this city. She had been keeping herself cut off from such, knowing there had been battle here, but now…

Her sharp draw of breath made the others look her way. "Cold, vicious rage," she murmured. "Rippling out, as Master Qui-Gon Jinn has said," she expressed even as Mundi nodded in agreement, obviously shaken by being confronted with more proof of their age-old enemy.

"We do not know, Masters, if this was the Apprentice or the Master, but either way, there is a new threat to contend with," Obi-Wan offered. "Possibly entangled in the odd maneuvering here, or merely taking advantage of it."

"Why do you think that, Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu demanded in his sharper voice. "What reason do you have for suspecting the events are tangled in on one another?" Despite his seeming shortness, the predictive Master was trying to grasp pieces that the pair might have, ones to help him see the shatterpoints more clearly.

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice, knowing _his_ own reasons for those suspicions, but curious to hear how Obi-Wan would answer the Council. If necessary, he would add his own words to it, but for now the more his padawan showed his intelligence, perception, and independence, the better. 

Obi-Wan kept his composure and addressed the question immediately, feeling the trust in his Master for what he would say. "The Viceroy and his assistant were complicit in Maul's presence on this planet. That speaks of an established relationship as well as spies in place on Coruscant to spread the fact that Master Qui-Gon and myself were dispatched to complete our mission for the Queen.

"Less substantially, there have been questions raised over why this specific planet, what motive would have driven the Trade Federation to see profit in this. As we know from history, most of the Sith strikes against our Order started in obfuscation and completely unrelated incidents that only made sense in hindsight. With this incident so puzzling, I posit that it is either the smoke to hide the flame, or the actual first strike, by making members of this Council choose to believe, or disbelieve, that the Sith are truly active."

He hoped he'd stated it all in terms that would provoke thought, rather than debate, and then glanced to his Master to add to it, if needed.

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement, before he murmured, "Not only on this planet, but entangled in our first encounter with him, as well. The Queen admitted that the ship had received a transmission from her Chancellor -- or it appeared to be, in any case, he says he made no such transmission, which involves the Viceroy or his assistant again -- while we were on Tatooine. She did not reply to it, as I had asked, but apparently the reception was enough to allow us to be found." 

"Leading to your first encounter with the Sith warrior," Plo Koon said, nodding slowly. "Compelling reasons for us to investigate further, at the very least."

Mace Windu and Yoda were exchanging glances while he spoke, until the smaller Master turned and face the pair of Jedi presenting evidence. "Complicated, this is. Many possible futures are there. Necessary, vigilance is."

"Which means that we will take the body and weapon back with us to Coruscant, to more thoroughly learn anything we may about our ancient enemy's resurgence. The idea of spies there is one that makes such investigations more complicated," Mace Windu said. "But it is where we have the most resources."

Many possible futures, indeed. Including, given Obi-Wan's Force-vision of his death, at least one where he was not present to help his student, his ward, or his Order in facing this menace to them, Qui-Gon thought, slowly nodding his agreement. 

Their Order was strongest on Coruscant, and there was the most chance of discovering what race this strange being was there, with the age-old data banks at their disposal. Was now the moment to push about Anakin, or should he let them settle from this, first? 

"Honored Masters, we may not know if that one was Apprentice or Master," Obi-Wan began, at least partly in tune with Qui-Gon on his thoughts. "But we know the Rule of Two, and with the spies, it is quite likely that the circumstances around Anakin Skywalker may have slipped out. As we should be very vigilant over the youngest members of our Order, should we not find it needful to be certain Anakin is not at risk as well?"

Yoda gave Qui-Gon a sharp look, but then focused on Anakin. "The boy, uncertainty clings to him. Many possible paths, he is on the edge of."

"Yet, what young Obi-Wan says is correct," Saesee Tiin pointed out. "A child of such potential, in the hands of the unknown Sith, could have the very vulnerabilities you mentioned before, Master Yoda, exploited until he became a true Sith Lord capable of destroying us."

He had not expected Saesee Tiin to be even that much an ally in this, and Qui-Gon dipped his head to him slightly. "He is not a typical student for us," Qui-Gon admitted, "and he has suffered much in his young life. But at this time... he wishes, more than anything else, to help others, to do good and his gifts are so profound, Council Masters." 

"We will consider, and answer before the return journey," Mace Windu decreed. "I presume you mean to take him as your new padawan, Qui-Gon?" As he said it, he looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi to decide if that padawan was settled to the decision that he would soon face the Trial -- if they, the Council, did not accept the account of a battle with a Sith Warrior to be enough to have tested all nine facets of a Jedi.

Obi-Wan remained serene and collected in the face of that scrutiny. He was confident that whatever came to pass, his Master believed enough in him for him to move on.

"I do," Qui-Gon agreed steadily, watching his long-time companion evenly. If the Council came to believe that another Master could do better for Anakin than he could… well, he would simply have to be certain that whoever it was understood (much as any Jedi could, at least) what had happened in Ani's past, and the difference that would make in him. 

And if the Council decided to continue being foolish and fearful of something new, he had promised the boy's mother he would watch over him. Perhaps they would simply have to leave the Order and the Temple for a time. Not all uses of the Force were Jedi uses, after all. 

But that, he devoutly hoped, would _not_ be necessary. 

"Evidence we have. Discussion, must we. Go now," Yoda said, dismissing the pair so the rest of the Council could debate the merits of this potential Padawan, and how best to tackle the Sith issue.

Obi-Wan kept his thoughts close to himself; he could tell the Grand Master Yoda was ill at ease with all of this, but he was old. Age sometimes brought an unwillingness to see change, though Yoda had always been a fair teacher when he had been a youngling.

Qui-Gon folded his hands above his chest and bowed to the Council before he stepped backwards, then turned to go. 

That had gone better than it might have, at least. 

Obi-Wan made a deeper bow, and followed his Master respectfully out of the shielded chamber.

"I wonder at the unwillingness to see until we presented evidence," he murmured softly. "Is it merely a wish to stay grounded in what can be touched, seen, and heard, or is it concern for being led astray from the way things are?"

He knew he could ask his Master this, even as it felt like heresy in his mind.

Qui-Gon sighed quietly, his hand settling on Obi-Wan's shoulder gently. "I wish I were more certain of the answer to that, old friend. But I think that you were far from the only one seeking comfort rather than truth. What _had_ you just thought, to make Yoda say that?"

Obi-Wan ducked his head at the reminder. "Sorry, Master, but I was entertaining the idea that perhaps the Sith did not actually hide all this time, so much as someone with the Force found their teachings once more. It does make for less self-recrimination to think this is a new problem, than one the Order has failed to see for so long."

"No reason to apologize, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered, making a quiet, thoughtful noise at the idea. He thought the other had been too well trained, too disciplined in specific forms of manipulating the Force, for that to be true, but it was something that should have occurred to him, as well. 

That Yoda had rebuked him for it... well. Every so often, Qui-Gon did feel the strongest urge to yank the aged Master's long ears. 

"I think the tainted kyber crystals were effective proof, and you suggesting they actually touch the agitation in the Force," Obi-Wan said, suffused with quiet pride in that they had handled themselves well in the face of such negativity. He then pulled away from that emotion; pride had its own pitfalls.

"They were. Well done. Perhaps I should have found a... less confrontational... method of telling them to remove the blast shields from their eyes," Qui-Gon admitted, "but then again, subtlety -- as you are fond of reminding me -- has never been one of my great virtues."

Obi-Wan had to smile at that. "While you do not make the habit of stating the most obvious facts like the good Commander, your bluntness leaves little to the imagination at times, Master." 

Qui-Gon only nodded at that -- it was, after all, entirely true, and more than that, often exactly how he preferred things to be. 

+++++

Mace Windu was uncomfortably aware of the Sith death echo, now that he'd been forced to confront it. He walked through the palace, well ahead of the planned celebration of victory, down to where Qui-Gon Jinn and his students, for want of a better word in that moment, were. Anakin was not officially a padawan yet, but Mace had not known Qui-Gon for so long without understanding that the basics of Force control would be taught, no matter the Council's decision.

There was something completely unnerving about the emergence of one who fulfilled an ancient prophecy in the same span of time that the ancient enemy was also rediscovered. Yoda was all but blind to the future of the boy, and Mace could feel a number of shatterpoints surrounding him. It made them all worry, but the idea of such a boy given to the Sith was more fearsome.

He found them in the small courtyard, as a helpful pilot had said he would, with Anakin and Obi-Wan discussing the basic tenets of the Jedi Order, and its history, while Qui-Gon listened and added information as needed. Mace Windu decided to pretend he was not affronted by the fact the two Jedi were moving forward with training, ahead of the official permission, and walked out into their full view.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn," he stated formally. "Take a walk with me."

Qui-Gon came to his feet, answering as smoothly as Mace's summons had come, "Of course, Master Windu. I would be pleased to do so." 

With Obi-Wan right there, he had no worries for Ani, so it was a simple thing to join the Council Master to walk away. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the pair in a very similar fashion. While Anakin was distrustful that the entire world was about to come down around his ears, Obi-Wan worried that the Council would vent their unease at his Master.

Mace Windu ignored both the soon-to-be padawan and the nearly-a-Knight, as both were doing credible jobs at keeping their suspicion pulled closer to themselves. As he walked with the taller Jedi Master, Mace considered all that had brought them to this point.

"Master Yoda is not pleased, but the decision has been made that Anakin Skywalker is to become your padawan," he finally said, trying to let the beauty of this world's architecture and nature provide a calming point to center in. He felt the nearness of events being shaped by his very words, and only hoped he had chosen to push the correct path. "As to your current padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi's trials in the recent events fully complete the basic structure of the true Trials, based on your reports, and his own. The Council feels he is ready to be named Knight, unless you have found reasons otherwise."

Qui-Gon kept his smile of triumph entirely to himself, entirely pleased and _more_ than relieved. The Council had, at least, seen what he considered the sensible course of action. That it distressed Master Yoda did disturb him -- no matter that he often disagreed with the old Master, he still felt a deep respect for the Force abilities of the head of the Council -- but anything else would be worse. 

Then there were the rest of the words, and Qui-Gon shook his head. "You know that I am relieved to hear the first. 

"As to the latter... no, I have not. I fully agree with the decision to name him a Knight. I think his further lessons will be from experience and time, not things of padawan lessons." 

"The ceremony, we leave in your hands, to take the one in and set the other on his new path," Mace Windu said. "As we are far from the Temple, and with events having been so dynamic, we understand you may not wish to wait on formalities. I, for one, encourage moving things along promptly." He looked at the taller man with a blunt, unhidden expression. "Everything is changing, Master Jinn. And it is anchored in your actions, and those of your students, from here on."

Mace Windu would not say such words lightly, and Qui-Gon nodded once, solemn and equally concerned. "I will take that advice," Qui-Gon agreed, quietly, before addressing the rest of the words. 

"Everything is changing," he agreed, still very quiet. "And I... can only trust in the Force and myself that I am equal to the task that must be performed."

"It is all any of us can do," Mace Windu agreed. "The Council will remain through the celebration, and return to Coruscant after, when the Chancellor does. I do not know if there is more to be learned here, but a ship has been made ready for you and your companions, if a later departure is needed. I believe the Viceroy and companion are to be taken back on the Chancellor's ship."

"That is probably to the good," Qui-Gon replied, deciding instantly that he would, in fact, take that other ship, take Obi-Wan and Ani home another way. The very quickness of the decision stirred his attention, and he focused on it. 

"Mace... what shatterpoints do you sense around this new Chancellor the Senate has chosen?" he asked, wondering at that turn of events. Wondering entirely too much for it to be idle, for it to be anything but a whisper from that guiding Force they lived to serve. 

Mace Windu looked briefly startled. "I had not looked that direction, Qui-Gon," he admitted, as he found the Senate so bogged down in contradictory patterns as to be mostly without function. "I take it you sense something. I shall have to meditate on this, and consider more fully."

"I don't know yet what it is that I sense," Qui-Gon agreed, relieved again at that unvoiced promise to do so, "but, yes, I do. When you mentioned the Chancellor's ship, something warned me. And your gift may be best suited to discovering the answer to what." 

"So be it," Mace Windu told him, readying to turn away. "We shall see all of you at the celebration today. After, I wish the mystery of the Sith to be your primary line of investigation as you teach your new padawan learner."

There would be many avenues, and many Jedi, assigned to that mystery, but that he and Ani and Obi-Wan were to work towards that as well suited him entirely. He nodded, and turned to go back to Ani and Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan allowed Anakin's sudden bounce to his feet to be the excuse for losing the thread of what he'd been saying; he'd felt his Master approaching a moment ahead of the boy's awareness. Very calmly, he stood and faced the man that had been the central point in life for more than half of it. Something in the way his Master moved reassured the inner fear that the Council would somehow make a mess of things.

He really needed to have more faith in the Council than that.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked, probing at the edge of emotions with his Force sensitivity, like he'd been practicing.

They were both on their feet, watching him, Anakin's mental touch making an edge of his mouth quirk up just slightly before he let himself smile as broadly as he felt. "It's all alright now, Ani," he answered, before he looked to Obi-Wan and bowed slightly.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, as he took in that ease of bearing, and that bow… did that mean… 

"We're going to be together still?" Anakin asked, knowing something was playing out between the two men, but not certain what, even as he looked from one to the other.

"Say 'Qui-Gon' instead... my young Knight," the Jedi Master replied, smiling more broadly yet. "The Council leaves how much ceremony we wish in our hands, but it has been decided." 

Obi-Wan felt everything spiral into this moment, the one where he heard those words, and face the new path ahead. "Ma… Qui-Gon," he made himself say, to formally accept and to avoid his Master's displeasure. "I am honored, with little need of ceremony in the matter, as there is much work still to be done, concerning recent mysteries." He then placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "And the boy?"

Anakin didn't quite hold his breath to hear the outcome for himself, but he felt a little warmer toward Obi-Wan, for sharing what had to be a huge thing for both elder men, and thinking of him in the process.

He could count the number of times Obi-Wan had addressed him simply by name on one hand, with fingers left over, and hearing it now.... was so very, very right. "I thought that would be your answer," he told Obi-Wan, easy and pleased at having been correct, at knowing his padawan so well. 

"Ani is to be my new padawan," he agreed, looking down to Ani's eyes instead of across at hi -- at the young Knight, his long-time and likely dearest friend -- at Obi-Wan. 

"Yes!" Anakin said with a burst of exultation. Obi-Wan favored the boy with a fond smile, then looked back up at the man that had led him successfully to this point.

"Thank you," he said quietly, putting all of his trust and devotion in those two words. "For teaching me as well as I know you will teach Anakin." He then scruffled Anakin's mop of hair playfully, rather than focus any further on the intensity of his emotions in this moment.

He was not ready to leave his Master, knew the dangers pressing in were strong reasons to remain close, yet this also changed something at a base, instinctive level between them.

Anakin's enthusiastic outburst had made Qui-Gon smile as well, the obvious delight soothing the warning gashes along his mind the conversation with Mace had left him, and then his attention went back to Obi-Wan as he chuckled softly. 

"Thank you for the confidence," he answered, before he grinned, intending to play with both of his students (former and current) for a moment, "but _I_ admit to some trace of hesitation at what the two of you may get into together, now that the Council has agreed!" 

Anakin's eyes got round as saucers, and he had the most angelic expression… while Obi-Wan looked just as clearly innocent.

"Master, you wound me, that I would do anything to lead this poor child astray," Obi-Wan began with the most theatrical of tones. "After all, with his own tendency for fast ships, I'm not likely to be culpable at all, given my disdain for flying?"

Qui-Gon laughed almost helplessly, smiling at both of them and then shaking his head in amusement at Obi-Wan. "Possibly in _that_ respect," he admitted, running a hand through his hair for a moment, "you will not be. 

"And I said nothing about anyone going astray. It was simply an observation upon your mutual ability to locate any adventure in entire parsecs." 

"A trick, mind you, Anakin, that I honed by being _his_ padawan," Obi-Wan assured the young boy. "As our Master has quite the ability for sticky messes."

Anakin laughed, then shook his head. "I guess it's a good thing you have me to help you, Obi-Wan, to keep him out of trouble?" he asked, boldly pressing along the freedom he was slowly understanding he had.

"So it might be," Qui-Gon said, pleased at Ani's show of play and the display of his intent, "so it might be." 

Obi-Wan smiled too, and then reached up to tug at his braid. It had to go away, and Anakin's hair had to be cut… but for now, there was joy to revel in, against the fear of the previous days.

+++++

Anakin wasn't fond of the cool air on his neck and ears, but at least he could see the Queen. He wasn't going to be happy to leave, because it meant not seeing Padmé ever again, probably. It also meant leaving Artoo behind, because he was a droid of the Naboo fleet. 

He tried not to fidget, but the cool air was very distracting, and he started moving his eyes around, little by little. Why was the old guy, the one Obi-Wan called 'Chancellor' looking his way? He was nobody, except to the pilots. The celebration would have had a moment where the Queen thanked him, but it was decided that advertising how good a pilot he was might attract Sith attention.

Anakin didn't want that, not when all he wanted was to learn to be a Jedi so he could make the galaxy better. He kept his eyes away from the old man then, folding his hands inside his over-sized little robe. One day, he'd be able to be like Obi-Wan, with no braid anymore marking him as a different kind of property. It didn't matter that Master Qui-Gon was absolutely the best; Anakin was not free until he learned all he could. But that was a better kind of not being free than being a slave.

He wondered if his mother was okay. Watto hadn't been terrible, and as long as Watto didn't lose Schmi in a bet, she'd be okay. Maybe the other kids would hate him a little, if he ever went back, because he'd left them behind, but they'd still be nice to his mother.

Qui-Gon watched the festivities, listening through the Force to the roil of emotions in the people around them. Naboo and Gungan and offworlder, all were awash with relief and pleasure and awed fascination... it was a good thing. 

Very lightly, he put a hand low on Ani's spine, steadying his not-quite-fidgeting padawan, hoping to reassure him with the touch. The ceremony would surely be over soon... 

Anakin stiffened, certain he'd done wrong, before the new rules he was writing in his mind for survival now kicked in. Jedi who touched were kind, not seeking to punish him. Watto's grip on his arm, or a kick aimed at his tailbone had never hurt, but they'd meant harder work. This… Master Qui-Gon wanted him to know it was going to be alright. So he let his body push back into the touch, and wasn't very surprised when Obi-Wan's hand found his shoulder again. 

Those two… maybe it was the Jedi thing, and Anakin would be like them some day. But they tended to move and act in ways that were as complementary as a well-engineered podracer's twin engines. He wanted to find that some day, a person, or maybe people, that understood him that well, that he could blend with like Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did.

He peeked toward the Chancellor again, and thought he saw a small smile in his direction before the man focused on the proceedings, and it made Anakin wonder if he'd been told about the space battle. That would make sense, and he settled, comforted that his life was still improving.

++++

Late that evening, Qui-Gon Jinn made his way to the Queen's chambers, dipping a bow to the handmaiden at the door. "Is the Queen yet awake, Sabé?" 

"...you have a close eye, Master Jedi, to know us apart," Sabé answered, and nodded. "She is. I think she would be pleased to see you," she added, and slid the door open with a moment's touch. 

Padmé looked up with the serious expression she wore when in her guise as the Queen. While she had dispensed with the heavier robes and makeup of state, she was still elegantly dressed in a long dressing gown, her hair carefully swept back under a delicately woven net.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, what may I do for you?" she asked as Sabé prepared two glasses of water to serve the Jedi and her Queen.

Qui-Gon took the glass, and looked thoughtfully at the young Queen. "I believe I need your help, Your Majesty. It's Anakin's mother. I cannot leave her in those deplorable conditions, but it would not be wise to take her to Coruscant, either. 

"The Temple is no place for a mother -- nor would it do anything to help Anakin with what he must do to have her there -- and the city itself... well." 

That broke through the serious façade, and she smiled brightly at the Jedi. "Actually, I'd planned to reassure Ani before you took him away." She sipped her water for a moment, then set the glass down. "The pilots, and I, were disheartened to not be able to acknowledge him as our hero in our time of need. But Commander Olié and I recalled that his mother was still in need, and I plan to send a delegate to see to purchasing her freedom.

"I had intended to offer her a place here, as I am given to understand Jedi frown on familial attachments," she added.

"You are ahead of me, Your Majesty," Qui-Gon replied, smiling back at her, relief springing up in him. "And yes, that is true. Many of the Council believe that close attachments cloud the judgment and perspective of the Jedi who holds them... and also, that a Jedi with close family is vulnerable to manipulation or extortion through them. 

"Thank you, Padmé. I am most relieved to know that she will be safe with you. And I will leave telling Ani to you, as you intended."

"Thank you." She bowed her head to him briefly. "For everything. I do not wish to think what would have come of this all for my people, had you not been here with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And Ani," Qui-Gon said, smiling at her before he took another drink of the cool, clear water. "As to that... you are more than welcome. I hope you sleep well this night, Your Majesty." 

"I hope so as well, for you," she said. "I'll speak with Ani tomorrow."

He bowed to her once more, finished the water, then turned to leave her in peace. 

+++ 

Garbed as a handmaiden, Padmé made her way to the quarters the Jedi were sharing, pressing the comm at the door and waiting to see which of them would answer after she said her name. 

Ani started for the door almost instantly, despite being in the middle of an exercise. He did catch himself, grimacing for the distraction. "Master, may I answer the door?" he asked Qui-Gon, making Obi-Wan pause in his own trek to the door. When Anakin was focused on his tasks, he was very adept at maintaining it, but he was still young enough and new to having friends, Obi-Wan reasoned, for this to be an excusable interruption in his exercise.

Qui-Gon looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, pleased that he had caught himself, then nodded. "Go ahead, Ani." 

Once Ani had started towards the door, Qui-Gon motioned to Obi-Wan to join him, rising to move to the inner rooms of the suite. 

Obi-Wan nodded and moved in that direction as the boy hurried to go let his friend inside. The newly made Knight was almost certain he was never, ever as hyper in his motions and moods as the Padawan.

Ani keyed the door open, looking up at Padmé adoringly. "Hi! Please come in?" he said, trying to show the dignity he was supposed to be working on.

"Thank you, Ani," Padmé replied, stepping in and letting Ani shut the door behind her again. "How are you this morning?" 

"Good. I've been trying to learn how to understand the Force," he said in that grave tone of a child trying to be extra serious. "Can I get you something to drink or eat? I like a lot of the fruit flavors here. Not bitter like the ones on Tatooine." He walked with her into the suite, angled to go to the refresher.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of shuura juice," she answered, smiling down at him -- he was such a _serious_ little boy sometimes, so thoughtful and then so funny -- "if you would. I'm glad to see you." 

Ani went to get two glasses of the juice, then brought them back to where she wanted to sit. "I was really hoping I'd get to see you before we left," he admitted. "But I knew you'd probably be very busy and didn't want to bother you." He held her glass out to her. "It must be very hard now, to be Queen, because so many people need help, after what the droid army did."

Padmé settled into one of the couches, took the glass and took a sip, then put it down so that she could look at Ani. "You know Ric Olié and the others appreciate what you did a great deal, yes, Ani?" 

"I know." He grinned. "They're all so nice to me. It's different." He'd gotten to visit with several of them since the battle, when both of the Jedi were busy with other affairs. "I mean, it was luck, although Master Qui-Gon says 'luck' is often an extension of the Force," he added, trying to practice the humility that Obi-Wan said was a tenet of being a good Jedi.

"I would listen to him," Padmé advised, smiling a little. "And I would hope that they would be. Well, they've decided on something they want to do, and asked me to tell you. The pilots mean to pool their available credits and go purchase your mother's freedom, Ani. 

"I'm going to send along an invitation for her to come here and live on Naboo, if she wants, when they go." 

Anakin looked like he could not quite believe her, his face going very still as he instinctively tried to weigh what this would cost… and he had to cut that off. That was a slave's way of thinking, that everything had a price. 

"You really are an angel," he finally said, his voice smaller than usual, reminding her just how young the boy was. "I know it is them, but it's because you came into my life. I never would have had anything but being Watto's until you came. And now my mother will be safe." Out of everything he had been through in recent days, this was the one that hit him the hardest, because his mother had always been so important to him.

Padmé shook her head, reaching out to gather him in against her chest, holding him for a moment before she looked down at him, her eyes solemn. "I'm only a woman, Ani, not an angel, or any kind of spirit. But I do try to be a caring one, and a good Queen. 

"I will do what I can to keep her safe, Ani." 

"I know you will," Anakin said, refusing to believe she was just a woman. He held onto her tighter after he said it, breathing in everything about her. She had changed his life, given him a chance to be a Jedi and to be free. Now, his mother would be here with her, and that was the best he could hope for, given that Jedi didn't actually handle family well, from what he'd heard. Neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon had much to say beyond that the Jedi became your family.

"Thank you, Padmé . I hope everything goes very well for you, and your people, now," Ani finally told her when he had his composure back. "I hope we will always be friends, even if I am going away now."

"So do I, Ani. So do I," Padmé answered, and meant it. Ani had become a friend -- one of the few outside of her handmaidens she could now believe cared about her, not her position or her title or anything else -- and she was loathe to lose him. 

He gave her a small smile as that came through to him in his perceptions of the Force and the way he could sense people. "Do you want to show me some of the Palace? I'm sure Master Qui-Gon would let me walk with you for a little while. A padawan has to exercise their body as much as their mind, after all!"

Padmé laughed, affectionate and pleased, and nodded down at him. "If Master Qui-Gon agrees, I would like that very much, yes." 

Ani bounced up and went to the door of the other room, tapping at it lightly. "Master Qui-Gon, may I go for a walk with Padmé? I promise not to get in trouble!"

Inside the room, Obi-Wan had to smile at the boy's eager voice, but he did not laugh out loud. Instead, he looked to his friend, strange as it was to use that word instead of 'Master', to see how Qui-Gon responded.

Qui-Gon lifted his voice slightly to answer. "Yes, Ani. Go ahead, we will resume your exercises when you return." 

The chancellor's ship -- with its prisoners and the Council -- had already departed, after all, and so he was much more sanguine about letting Ani have the run of the Palace, especially with the young queen. 

"Thank you!" Ani headed back to Padmé with his grin in full force, taking her hand so they could go.

"I think he's going to wear us both out," Obi-Wan said quietly from where he was lounging.

"I think you're right," Qui-Gon agreed, turning enough to look at his old friend. "But then, what padawan does not?" 

"I was nowhere near that excitable," Obi-Wan countered, keeping a perfectly straight face as he said it. "I am thankful you do not mind my continued presence, and that you are letting me help with him," he added, because it did mean much to him, not to have to immediately take up duties apart from them.

"We have very different memories of your youth, I think," Qui-Gon replied to that innocent look, before he turned a steadier gaze on his old friend and student. "As though I could 'mind' your presence, Obi-Wan? You, who have been with me through so much? 

"I am the one who should be grateful that you choose to stay." 

Obi-Wan had to swallow against his emotions for that, and ducked his head. "This is my place, I feel. Until the Force guides us to different paths," he added, not wishing to sound too unwilling to move on. "Are we going directly to Coruscant, or do you plan to investigate elsewhere, on the mystery of Maul?"

"I don't think Coruscant is the best place for Ani, not yet," Qui-Gon answered, remembering all too clearly his failures with Xanatos. The boy had struggled to understand the other younglings, had tried too hard to impress them and thus isolated himself... and he had come from great wealth and power. Ani, who came from nothing, would struggle with different parts of dealing with the younglings, but that would not make the chasms any smaller. "So we will indeed go elsewhere. Ilum, I think. The archives there are large, and Ani is a padawan, not a youngling. I do not think it will take long for him to learn enough to find his crystal." 

"Given his affinity for mechanical devices, I honestly expect that to go easily for him," Obi-Wan agreed. "And Ilum is a good choice. Hopefully that trader-pilot was close to the mark on the Sith's possible species. At least it is a point to start from. Too bad Master Koth wasn't able to come here." Without quite thinking about it, Obi-Wan shifted so his leg was closer, almost touching, because he knew the unease behind taking another padawan.

That had, if he were honest with himself, been a part of Obi-Wan's visceral reaction to the idea. Qui-Gon had resisted taking him on, at first, because of losing his second. That tale had only been learned slowly, in small pieces, when studying with other Masters. For Qui-Gon to jump at the opportunity, go out of his way to choose a new padawan had hurt.

Qui-Gon shifted his weight, knee resting against Obi-Wan's and leaning a little into his friend's reassuring presence. "Yes," he agreed with Obi-Wan about Ani's chances, then hummed agreement about the trader and Master Koth, as well. Any clue would be useful, if it but panned out.

Obi-Wan relaxed fully into the quiet then, preparing himself mentally for the days ahead. This might be the last breathing break they got for a while. If he found himself leaning more into the space of his former Master, he could tell himself it was for the mutual reassurance and peace it brought.


End file.
